The ThymUS 2012 International Conference on Lymphopoiesis, T cell Differentiation and Immune Reconstitution will be held in Sunny Isles Beach, FL, from Nov 4-9. 2012. This is the fourth rendition of this conference, which is the only North American conference specifically dedicated to the topic of the thymus and lymphoid differentiation, throughout the lifespan, and in health and disease. The conference therefore has an unique scientific content in North America, addressing a highly dynamic and prolific field of adaptive immunity, thymus organogenesis, and T cell development and differentiation, and is relevant for resistance to infection, immune homeostasis from birth to aging, immune reconstitution after therapeutic or pathologic T cell ablation, self-tolerance, and autoimmunity. Importantly, the conference provides several unparalleled features, including (i) low cost to all attendees, with additional subsidies provided to trainees; (ii) an extremely rich array of unbiased presentation opportunities, again with special attention to trainees; and (iii) a highly stimulatin informal interactive environment, providing trainees with access to leaders in the field for the duration of the conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference will promote vigorous exchange of scientific information, and highlight relevant therapeutic advances, in thymus biology between US, European, Australian and Far-East scientists, and will enable trainees to display their research to, and advance their careers in contact with, senior scientists from these countries. This will positively impact the fields of immunity to infection, autoimmunity and immune tolerance and cancer in neonates/children, mature and older adults.